


anywhere

by kihyunghyuk



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, M/M, based on the recent fa, failed attempt at fluff, idk how to tag pls, kwon calls jeon mr boyfriend, u guys i lov snwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 14:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyunghyuk/pseuds/kihyunghyuk
Summary: 180304 FansignQ: In News Ade interview you said you wanted to go travelling with Wonwoo, where do you want to go?Hoshi: anywhere?!





	anywhere

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys  
> so i cant write for shit but here u go  
> also im sorry for any grammatical errors
> 
> cr:ohmywonwoo for the trans!

Wonwoo smiles to himself while his right hand keep scrolling on his phone.

 

 

_180304 Fansign_

_Q: In News Ade interview you said you wanted to go travelling with Wonwoo, where do you want to go?_

_Hoshi: anywhere?!_

 

Soonyoung walks into the room with a towel draped over his shoulders. _Speak of the devil._ Wonwoo smirks and Soonyoung sees it through the mirror.

 

“What?”

 

Wonwoo smiles fondly at him. His heart is full of love (when does it not) after reading that fan account post. The fact that Soonyoung wouldn't mind going anywhere with him warms his heart. He feels the same way. Of course, there are some places he has been wanting to visit if they ever have the time, but with Soonyoung, it can be anywhere, be it somewhere near their place or somewhere that would take hours to get to. He wouldn't mind, he wouldn't mind spending his time with Soonyoung, anytime, anywhere.

 

“Stop smiling like a creep Wonwoo”, Soonyoung says, looking at Wonwoo through the mirror while drying his hair with the towel.

 

“Aw you love my smile, Soonyoung”.

 

Soonyoung does not reply but he does not break their eye contact either. He knows those eyes. He can read Wonwoo’s mood just by looking straight into his eyes. Wonwoo may be expressionless to other people but Soonyoung knows him.

 

Wonwoo is his and he knows to read Wonwoo like the back of his hand.

 

“Youre feeling good. Something happened while I was showering? You were kinda moody earlier”. Just a few minutes ago Wonwoo complained about how tired he was feeling and how sad he was about lyrics writing session did not go well as usual.

 

_I know right. How fascinating it is that it only takes one fan account about you, us, to lift my mood up._

 

Wonwoo shrugs. “Im over it. I’ll just try again tomorrow. You know it be like that sometimes. But... Im still tired though”.

 

Soonyoung smirks. He knows what Wonwoo wants and he knows Wonwoo knows that he knows. He hangs the towel on the rack near his bed before he walks to Wonwoo’s bed. Wonwoo opens his arm for a hug but instead of hugging him like the usual, Soonyoung wraps his arms around Wonwoo’s neck and he places a kiss on Wonwoo’s forehead. 

 

“You did well today, boyfriend”, Soonyoung says while gently patting Wonwoo on his back head.

 

“I did not do well but-"

 

“Shh”, Soonyoung cuts him off, now patting Wonwoo on his back. “You did well today and you will do even better tomorrow, lyricist Jeon Wonwoo”. Soonyoung knows Wonwoo feels a lot better than he was earlier, but he feels the need to comfort him, to make him feel even better. 

 

Wonwoo stays silent. He tightens the hug and they stay in the position for a good minute. Soonyoung always knows how to calm him. For someone who claims he is bad at words, Soonyoung is pretty good at making him feel better. Oh well, if he is being real to himself, just Soonyoung’s presence in general makes him feel good.

 

Soonyoung settles by laying down on Wonwoo’s chest. Wonwoo adjusts his position to make Soonyoung comfortable.

 

“How was the choreography making going, choreographer Kwon Soonyoung?”, Wonwoo breaks the silence after they are both comfortable in their positions. He peppers kisses on Soonyoung’s exposed shoulders while Soonyoung just keep drawing on Wonwoo’s right palm with his stubby fingers. 

 

“It went well. Think we can start practicing by next week”.

 

More comfortable silence before Soonyoung decides he wants to know what makes Wonwoo feels better while he was showering. He needs to know what or who (besides him) is capable of lifting his boyfriend’s mood.

 

“Wonwoo”.

 

“Hm?”.

 

“What.. or who? made you feel good all of sudden”. Wonwoo chuckles. He’d expect Soonyoung to ask him about that. Soonyoung is always curious about everything, especially things that are related to Wonwoo.

 

“Soonyoung.. do you think we will have some free time after our Japan debut?”.

 

“Stop trying to change the topic”. Soonyoung pouts, turning his head around to look at Wonwoo in disbelief.

 

“No seriously”, Wonwoo chuckles. He pinches Soonyoung’s cheeks before he kisses his right cheek that is slowly changing colour. Wonwoo finds it cute how Soonyoung’s cheeks never fail to change colour every time he kisses them.

 

“I can’t believe you”, says Soonyoung widening his small eyes dramatically.

 

“I can’t help it you’re too cute for me”.

 

“Stop it...”

 

“Okay so. Back to my question”.

 

“I dont know? We should right? Why though?”.

 

“Just.. feel like going somewhere”.

 

“Huh.. You need a break from me so badly”.

 

“No silly, why would you even think that. With you, of course. I’m gonna drag you along”. 

 

Soonyoung’s face lights up. “Do you have a place in mind?”. Wonwoo can tell he is excited about this whole conversation. He is, too. Just thinking about going on a trip with Soonyoung makes his heart jump with anticipation. 

 

“Honestly? I’d go anywhere with you, Soonyoung”.

 

There is a silent pause before Soonyoung says the whole conversation feels like a dejavu only to be flicked on the forehead by Wonwoo. “A fan asked you this question and you told me you are willing to go anywhere with me. I mean, same though”.

 

Soonyoung gaps dramatically again. “You were lurking on twitter?”. Wonwoo nods. Its not like it is a secret amongst them. Wonwoo and Seungcheol are the two members who lurk on twitter for fun during their free time.

 

“Anywhere... But you really don’t have a place you want to visit?”, Soonyoung asks. 

 

“I do. But. I imagine visiting them with the whole group you know. With you however.. I can’t think of any places”, Wonwoo shrugs.

 

“Me too..” Soonyoung murmurs, almost like whispering. “I dont know if its a good thing or a bad thing that we dont have a specific place that we want to visit just the two of us”.

 

“I dont know but.. it makes me feel good. I dont mind going anywhere with you. We can go to the most boring place and I would still have fun with you”.

 

Soonyoung hits Wonwoo’s chest playfully. “Thats so cheesy”. But he agrees.

 

With Wonwoo, he can go anywhere, he is willing to go to the most boring place like Wonwoo said with him, he wouldn't mind. He can imagine going to museums or bookshops (the most boring places for Soonyoung) with Wonwoo. He doesn't mind. He can't wait for it to happen. He would borrow Minghao's camera so he can take a lot of pictures of his model of a boyfriend. He is no photographer, but he is pretty decent at taking pictures. As long as his model is Jeon Wonwoo, the pictures would turn out perfect anyway. He can imagine what a mess it would be to buy souvenirs for the other members. Maybe they will facetime the members and ask them themselves what they want for souvenirs. Or maybe they'd spend hours arguing over which souvenirs to pick out for everyone. But it will be fun, lots of fun times and Soonyoung can't wait for it to happen. 

 

“Aaaaah. I dont know anymore. Lets just go on an impromptu trip when we have some free time”, Wonwoo says, poking Soonyoung’s cheeks softly.

 

Soonyoung smiles. “Thats a good idea, Mr. Boyfriend. Lets just go anywhere”.

 

Wonwoo chuckles. Who would have thought such random word like “anywhere” would make him feel this giddy.

 

“Yeah, anywhere”.

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!  
> hope u guys enjoyed it  
> kudos & comments are always appreciated :]


End file.
